


All That it Takes

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode S01X01 Ghosts, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Just a brief scene between Dr. Saunders and Echo set during the first episode.





	All That it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for dollhouse100 for the prompt of touch.

All it takes is a careless touch and Dr. Saunders shivers under the gentle pressure of Echo’s hands. She doesn’t feel ugly or maimed for the first time since the attack. Echo looks up at her in wide-eyed innocence and Claire hates her. It is completely irrational but she resents Echo for her naivety and ignorance. It doesn’t matter that tomorrow Topher will make Echo into someone new and afterwards she’ll be wiped clean of who she had been and what she had done, while Claire can never forget what was done to her. The scars are forever on her face so that she can’t even pretend that she’s forgotten. She doubts that she could even forget even if Topher were to wipe her clean a thousand times in his chair because the scars will still remain. 

((END))


End file.
